Expecto Patronum to Avada kedvavra!
by That Crazy Marvel Nerd
Summary: Voldemort, after a failed attempt to kill Harry in his 4th year at Hogwarts, tries a new method at ruling the world... Which includes turning Harry to his side! Will his plan succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic

 **Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this, almost all of me belong to the most amazing writer in the world, J.K rowling**

this takes place at the end of the 4th year to the beginning of the 5th year

"Expelliarmus !" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The two wand burst out a red and a green jet of light towards each other. A golden ball of energy circled in the middle, bending back and forth between Harry and Voldemort.

"Let go sweety! Your ready!" The ghosts of Lily Evans said to her son. Harry broke the connection between the two wands and dived for the portkey, and was teleported back to Hogwarts…

"NOOO!" Voldemort bellowed in rage, and he started cursing every object in sight. After ten minutes, he finally calmed down. " No matter, that means my next plan should be put into action, but first I need time to GONE DEATH EATERS! Worm tail, Let us go"

"My lord," wormtail said carefully,"It has been days, As your loyal servant, I think you would be able to trust me with your plans" Wormtail finished this with a little curtsy, and awaited the answer.

"Very well Wormtail." Said Voldemort, pacing back and forth across the dusty carpet." I have failed twice in the killing of Potter. I've been thinking, we could use him."

"But…but how My lord?" Stammered wormtail nervously. Voldemort twirled his wand around in his hand and stared down at the rat-like man.

"We would turn him evil. He has…abilities… That could help us" Voldemort stopped pacing and stared at the fire crackling in the furnace

"B..but… My lord! What about the prophecy?" Wormtail asked,outraged

"Do you dare underestimate me? CRUCIO!" Wormtail fell to the floor, shrieking in pain and twitching.

"Besides Wormtail, prophecies can be changed," Voldemort had a glint of scarlet in his eyes, and the fire flicked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Summon the Death eaters Wormtail," Voldemort commanded.

"Y-Yes sir," answered Wormtail nervously. He did not have much faith in Voldemort's plans, but he new mentioning his concerns would cost him dearly. Wormtail woefully pulled back his sleeve and touched his fingers to the branded mark of a snake curling out of a skull, and he winced as it turned a sickening reddish black. He looked back up at the Dark Lord and saw him pacing back and forth between the headstones in the same graveyard as the night Harry escaped. He looked up suddenly to see 12 dark hoods appear out of the starry night sky and settle to the ground.

"Very well," Voldemort said," A few of you have decided to lose faith in me. A few of you decided I gave up. Well, you were mistaken. I have a new plan, a plan that is bound to work. MALFOY! Have you brought our little guest?" His lips circled into a malicious smile.

"Of course, master," said a threatening voice, and a young girl, about the age of 13, was shoved forwards. Her arms were bound behind her back and she was struggling against the ropes.

"Let me go! Why do you need me?" She yelled at Voldemort, tears swelling in her bright blue eyes. Blood had stained part of her shirt and the side of face had a ragged cut upon it. Voldemort looked back at Lucious Malfoy.

"Have you told her anything?"

"Of course not My Lord," Lucious replied.

"Very good. As you have probably heard," Voldemort announced to the death eaters and the girl, " Harry Potter has once again escaped. Though most of you failed to return to witness it," He spun around and glared at a few cloaked figures, who shifted uncomfortably, "He did escape. However, I have schemed a new plan. If we cannot kill Potter, we could use him. I have witnessed him use some extraordinary magic. If we used him, think of all the power we could have!"

"But sir! What about the prophecy?" A deep,rough voice called out.

"Yaxley," Voldemort said, spinning around and facing the huge,bulky figure. "I was surprised , mostly that you didn't show up to the rebirth of your Dark lord, but you also have the courage to doubt me," Voldemort faced the death eaters, "Let's make an example out of him. This is what will happen if any of you doubt me again. CRUCIO!" Voldemort laughed and raised his wand as the large figure crippled, shrieking in pain. After a few minutes, the jet of light dimmed, and Voldemort turned his attention back to the other death eaters as Yaxley continued to twitch. The girl struggled again. "Oh! I almost forgot about our guest. I bet most of you were wondering why we have this girl here. She will be playing a very important role," Voldemort walked up to the girl. "State your name. We need to check if Lucious actually brought us a witch," the girl refused and kept struggling. "I said… SPEAK!" The girl was suddenly in so much pain she couldn't take it.

Gasping, she coughed out "Lydia Smith,"

"Severus! Is that a student at Hogwarts?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes my lord, she is currently a fourth year, in Gryffindor," Snape looked upset as he read from a book that contained the names of all the students of Hogwarts.

"Pureblood?" Voldemort asked, not taking his eyes off Lydia.

"Um… She's a muggle-born," Snape looked pained as he snapped shut the booklet and placed it in his cloak.

"Mudblood!" Voldemort sneered. "When I overthrow the ministry, the first thing I'm doing is removing all of your filth from the Wizarding world! She will have to do though," He said, talking to himself.

"Your mission is somewhat simple. It will be your job to ignite any evil with in Potter. Jealously, hate, anger, whatever!" Voldemort said

"What if I refuse?" Yelled Lydia defiantly. "What if I tell him your plans?" She spat at Voldemort's feet.

"HOW DARE YOU SPIT AT THE FEET OF THE DARK LORD! IT IS AN HONOR HE WISHES TO USE YOU!" A witch with dark,frizzy hair and tired, hysterical eyes screeched, reaching out for her wand. "CRUCIO!" Lydia fell to the floor, wriggling. The pain surged through, and the insane witch kept cursing.

"Enough, Bellatrix. We need her alive," Voldemort said. "Get up! The first day of Hogwarts starts tomorrow. Every Hogsmead visit day, you will stay outside the shrieking shack and wait to be seen. We will be informing you if the plan has changed. Also, one more thing," Voldemort slipped a heavy, dark locket over Lydia's head. "If you get any ideas about speaking to anyone about this, the locket will do our job for us. Now leave! My death eaters have things to discuss,"

Two large death eaters grabbed Lydia by either side and walked her out of the graveyard where they side-apparated to a dirty apartment.

"This will be over soon enough," thought Lydia as she was released. She stumbled her way to her room and tried to sleep, though her mind could not settled down over the heavy ticking of the locket she feared to remove.

...

Harry awoke from another dream about his encounter with Voldemort. He sat up, panting,and clutched his arm. He could of sworn Wormtail was right there again, using his blood for Voldemort's return. With a rush of relief, he realized it had only been Hedwig pecking at his arm to alert a letter had arrived for him. Hedwig, was crouched at the end of the bed, she had been startled by Harry's unexpectedly abrupt awake. Harry reached for his glasses and untied the letter from the leg of the nervous Hedwig. The letter was entitled to him in the semi-neat handwriting of his best friend,Ron. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I know it's a bit late of a response, but I forgot to tie the letter to Hedwig's leg. That would explain why she kept following me for a week. Anyway, I'll see you soon at King Cross Station. First day of our fifth year! I'm not looking forwards to the O.W.L.S, but Hermiones buzzing about them. See you soon!

Your friend,

Ron

Harry was excited that Ron had finally written back. He was a bit upset when he retread the letter and found that Hermione was staying with his best friend. He was stuck at the Dursley's in till school started. Harry absent-mindedly rubbed his scar and looked out the window. There was no use in writing back to Ron, he would see him in a few hours. Harry pulled himself out of bed and finished packing up his things. Hedwig shot dirty looks at Harry as he struggled to close the bulging trunk full of school items.

"What Hedwig?" He asked. "I can't let you out to fly, we'll be leaving soon!" Suddenly there was a pounding knock at Harry's door.

"HARRY! Some bloke by the name of Arthur is here!"Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He stumbled down the stairs to see Ron's father, Arthur Weasly, smiling at Harry

"Whenever your ready Harry! We'll be traveling by the floo network," Harry looked down the hall to see his cross-looking aunt Petunia clutching her pudgy son Dudley and shielding him from the strange man. Harry took one last look at his realities and their perfectly cleaned home, always upgraded with the newest muggle fads, and smiled that he would be leaving. He followed after Arthur's lead and said "Kings Cross Station!" And enjoyed the terrified faces on his aunt and uncles face as he disappeared into the green flames.

Yay! This is my first story! What do you think? I really appreciate any comments. Any suggestions on what the next chapter should be? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Please leave comments on this chapter, I really use them. Also, if you have ANY ideas I'll be glad to hear them. Thanks! Also, I am having writers block so any ideas are appreciated!

Lydia woke up the morning she started her 4th year tired. Not that she had been sleeping. She had spent her night crying. Lydia sat up in her ragged, old, and musty bed and stared into the dark, dirty bedroom she called home. She rose out of her bed and straightened a pile of books in her open school trunk. "if I leave early I may be able to stop at the gas station to get a breakfast bar," Lydia said to herself as she checked her room for any missing items she may need. She rummaged through her old desk and grabbed random parchments and quills. Then stopped when she saw the old Daily Prophet at the bottom of the pile. She felt another wave of tears coming as she saw the smiling face of a young boy with green eyes and black hair. The caption read 'The boy who lies? Famous wizard Harry Potter claims that the He- who- must- not- be -named has returned… More on page 3' Lydia could not help it. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the paper.

"No. Stop it Lydia," she said to herself aloud. "You need to do this. Then everything will go back to normal and Voldemort will never bother you again," She sighed and picked up her trunk. Lydia took one last look through her room and pulled the door shut behind her. A gentle breeze blew through the open window and flipped the paper over, revealing another picture of Harry with a heart drawn in fresh ink.

"Hey Harry! Did you get my letter?" Ron asked, walking up to Harry pulling a large trunk behind him

"Yeah, I did," Harry's scar gave a sharp throb. He rubbed it with his palm. His scar had been hurting ever since the night of Voldemort's rebirth. As he and Ron passed through the magical barrier to platform 9 ¾ , He started to notice the witches and wizards staring at him. Harry rolled his eyes. They boarded the Hogwarts express and met Hermione and Neville in a cab. They both took their seats.

"Harry, I'm so sorry how everyone doesn't believe you. It must be horrible," Hermione tucked a messy hair behind her ear. She was trying to make him feel better, and it wasn't really working

"Yeah? Well there's nothing we can do about it. They'll realize I'm right when they open their front doors and see Volde-" Harry was interrupted by the cab door opening. A girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, who Harry didn't know.

"Um.. Can I sit here? There's no other seats," Lydia asked nervously. "This is more difficult then I thought it would be," Lydia thought

"Er.. Sure," Harry scooted to the side to make room. Lydia sat down and looked awkwardly at the others. Harry was the first one to speak. " So. What's your name?"

"Lydia," "God. Those eyes." Thought Lydia.

"That's… Um.. A nice name," said Hermione. The awkwardness was seeping through every part of the cab.

"Thanks," Lydia picked at a corner of her old sweatshirt. She thought, "this is going horribly" Suddenly the locket Lydia was being forced to wear gave a loud tick. She looked around the cabin to see if anyone else heard, but they were beginning a conversation about O.W.L.S. The locket ticked again. It sounded like a voice. It ticked again, this time repeatedly. "Is this a good thing?" Wondered Lydia. Everyone looked over at her. She blushed and looked away. They must think she's crazy.

"This is gonna be a long train ride," muttered Ron, who was squished into the corner.

Oh gosh. I hope that wasn't as bad as I thought it was. As I said before, I have a bad case of writers block. I reeeally need ideas! PLEASE COMMENT! I need to know how I'm doing! Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGG! So sorry I haven't been posting a new chapter. I got really busy with school and riding! Anyways, spring break is next week so I'll be posting a lot more! I'm going to try and post a new chapter every other day. Thanks for sticking with me!**

A flash of green light lit the cemetery, illuminating the ancient gravestones as the handsome figure fell to the earth. The killer faced Harry and took a few steps toward him with a malicious smile, holding his wand in front of him, there was nothing he could do! He was trapped!

Harry bolted awake. Sweating and breathing heavily, he reached for his glasses and clutched his scar.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron said, looking confused. "Are you ok? You look like your going to be sick," Harry shook his head.

"I'll be fine. What time is it," Harry said, still clutching at his aching scar.

"7:00," Ron replied, looking at the battered watch he'd had since his second year at Hogwarts. "I said we'd meet Hermione at the great hall for breakfast. We better get ready. I'm not going to be the one at fault when Hermione's upset," Harry nodded, and got dressed and grabbed his stack of quills,ink, and books he would need for the day. He headed off to the breakfast feast with Ron, and they weren't surprised to see Hermione bustling over a stack of papers.

"Thank goodness you two are here! I thought you forgot!" She handed both Harry and Ron a stack of parchment. "The daily prophet has only been getting worse. They think you're mental Harry!"

"Oh this again," Harry ripped furiously through a page that contained a picture of him captioned 'The boy who cried you-know-who? Harry Potter and Dumbledore claim He-Who-Must-Not-be-named has returned,' "Why do you even pay for this rubbish Hermione? It's mad!" Hermione frowned.

"I think it's important to know what they are saying," She sighed at Harry's angry expression. Harry's scar throbbed again, and he groaned mutely and rubbed the lightning shaped mark.

"It's your scar again, isn't it?" Hermione questioned. When Harry didn't respond, she moaned. "Harry! You need to tell someone! Madam pomfrey, maybe Dumbledore!"

"That won't do anything. Dumbledore knows that-" Harry was interrupted by the echoing chime of the clock in the great hall, that indicated breakfast was over.

"Bye Hermione" Ron waved. Harry's first class was history of magic, while Ron's was herbology, and Hermione's Advanced Arithmancy. This was the only class Harry had away from Ron or Hermione. As he made his way up to the History of magic classroom, the clock chimed again. Harry broke into a run. As he turned the last corner before his class, he ran head on into a blond haired girl, who flew backwards, spilling books and parchments.

"Damnit! I'm so sorry!" Lydia scrambled to pick up the books. She was going to be late to her first class. Fantastic.

"It's fine," Harry's scar had given a huge pain. He held his hand up to his scar and tried not to sound obviously in pain. Lydia had given a jolt when she looked up to see Harry Potter. As she finished packing up her books, she noticed he was holding a hand up to his head. He grimaced and turned away, pounding the wall. "What?" Thought Lydia. "Here goes nothing"

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Where is all of this confidence from?!" Lydia thought. Panicking, she realized that she could not move her hand. "Nerves?" She thought. No, this couldn't be nerves. It was like she couldn't control her actions. "Huh." She thought. She tried to move her feet, and they did not oblige. "Okay. Now it's freaking me out," She thought. She attempted to jump, to scream, to yell out, but nothing changed except the locket she had forced to wear had stopped ticking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry pulled together some strength and picked up his pile of books. "I'm just going to be late," Harry looked towards the last group of straggling second years pass down the corridor.

"Well I'll let you get going then," Lydia said, brushing a hair behind her ear. "WHAT. THE. HELL!" Lydia thought. IM NOT DOING THIS!" What is happening?!" She was seriously panicking. What was happening?

"Er… Yeah I guess," Harry said awkwardly. Maybe he could sneak in through the back of the class. The old professor might not see him.

"Bye Harry!" Lydia said, then walked back down the hallway with perfect grace. "Ok well I'm not this flirty ever.!" Lydia thought. She tried screaming again, but nothing held up against her own body betraying her. She didn't know where she was walking to. It looked like the bathroom. "But I have a class to get to!" She thought. Her body walked her into the empty bathroom, then Lydia could suddenly move. She jumped back and panted, looking into the mirror to see herself drenched in sweat. The locket she was wearing buzzed violently, and Lydia screamed as a foggy version of Voldemort and several Death eaters appeared.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Lydia asked hysterically. Voldemort laughed.

"We have been observing your behavior around Harry. We have also decided that it would be… Easier, to control how you act. There is a Hogsmead trip this weekend, correct?" Lydia didn't respond, mainly in shock.

"Yes, my lord," responded one of the masked Death Eaters.

"Very well. You will report to the shrieking shack on Saturday. There we will explain our new plan. Intill then," Lydia lost control of her body again as Voldemort flicked his fingers. "The Imperius curse will have to do for now," The death eaters cackled as Voldemort twirled his wand to make Lydia collapse and stand back up. "See you Saturday, Mudblood," Voldemort spat, as the stone,cold bathroom swirled around Lydia as she fell to the ground, unable to move.

…..…

I really hope that wasn't bad! I needed to get on with the story and I hope that worked. Thanks for reading so far! The new chapter should be available soon! Comment please! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I got really busy with horseback riding and stuff. I'm trying to keep posting! Tell me ideas in reviews! They really help... So without further delay, I present chapter 5!

Lydia had been dreading Saturday. She tried everything to make the time slow down, but the clock insisted on ticking second after second, each click more menacing. Of course, even if she could control time, she still could not control herself. She had read in books before all about the three unforgivable curses. The Imperius curse was supposed to completely calm the victim, making their mind vulnerable to be bent to the casters liking. Lydia, however, did not feel calm. It was very strange. She still had total control over her mind. She could think and feel, but it would not show on the outside. All physical control belonged to whichever death eater Voldemort had used. Lydia considered this as the spell made her walk gracefully to the last class on Friday, which was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall went on with the lesson, and the curse took careful notes in dainty writing that Lydia wouldn't of even thought to take. Her body kept taking nervous glances to the clock; it seemed that the Death Eater was just as anxious about the Saturday encounter as Lydia.

" ," Professor McGonagall asked, "Since you seem so eager to leave this class, why don't you tell me why it's important to use an upwards wand motion while transfiguring living things?"

"Um.. Er.. " Lydia's body flicked through several sheets of parchment, looking for the answer.

Let's see them get detention, thought Lydia. Saturday detention!

"Well clearly since you have not been paying attention, you can stay an extra half hour after class to study," Professor McGonagall smirked. That's it?! Thought Lydia. Her body signed and looked down. Suddenly, the clock bell rang, and students began to pack up their belongings. All except Lydia, who angrily began to re-copy all of the notes. Oh don't worry random person holding me under a spell, Thought Lydia sarcastically, time flys even if your not having fun.

Saturday morning, Harry awoke from another dream. It began at the cemetery, but strangely morphed into a large, creaky old building, which Harry did not recognize. A small, hooded figure emerged from the door, along with several other hooded figures. They all took a seat at the ancient table, and shifted nervously, awaiting orders. A raspy voice from the head of the table cleared his throat, and was about to speak-

Harry was suddenly awake. Ron had accidentally pushed an old sneakoscope onto the floor, where is shattered.

"Sorry Mate," Ron looked up at Harry. "Besides, it's time to go to Hogsmeade!" Harry had forgotten all about the Hogsmeade visit day. He shrugged on some clothes and was joining the large crowd of other students walking to the courtyard. Ron was the first to see the bushy brown-haired head bobbing down the hall. They quickly caught up with Hermione.

"Hello Ron, I was just about t- Oh! Harry! I didn't think that you would be coming!" Hermione said, surprised

"Why wouldn't I come?" Harry looked questioningly at Hermione. She nervously pulled at her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Well.. With all the news about you… I mean… It's rubbish and all but… Harry!" Harry had stormed away from Ron and Hermione. How dare they! Harry was livid. He ran all the way to Hogsmeade, where he drank a butterbeer in isolation. He listened to the cheerful conversations of other groups of people, and ignored the looks and fretful shuffles when they saw Harry. Once a group of drunks trudged by, and tried to aggravate Harry.

"Hey –hiccup- It's the famous –hic- Harry Potter!" The Wizard waved an empty bottle of fire whiskey over his head.

"Yeah! –hic- Oh no! –hiccup- You-know-who is back –hic-," Another Wizard faked a scared face and pointed to the door as an old, hard of hearing man walked into the Three Broomsticks. The grouped laughed, and Harry slapped a galleon on the table and stood up to leave.

"Aww –hiccup- did we hurt his feelings," Harry stomped away from the bar, only stopping to kick over a sign advertising the Daily Prophet. He settled down on a rock across from the rickety, old Shrieking shack and mumbled various curses. He leaned back against the rock and thought aloud, " Someday they'll realize that I wasn't lying," He looked back up at the rapidly growing gray clouds. He sighed. "Someday," He sat back up abruptly when a fat raindrop fell from the sky and onto his glasses. He grabbed his bag and set off back to Hogwarts, knowing more rain was soon to come. The wind whipped around him as he began to run. He was too far away away to hear the scream emerge from the Shreiking Shack and hopelessly into the wind.

Okay! I hope that was good. I'm going to write more, I promise. If you read, PLEASE COMMENT! I need your help and feedback! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for sticking with me and my story! Seriously though, you guys are awesome. Here's chapter 6!

Lydia's body dragged her back to her dormitory late Friday night. Professor McGonagall made Lydia stay later then she expected. After copying sheet after sheet of parchment, she had to scrub down desks with a bucket of Squeekly's Magic Cleaner, which jumped around in the metal bucket whenever she had tried to clean with it. After every desk glimmered, she had to organize a pail of quills into three piles; broken, clean, and magically warped. When the clock clanged noisily throughout the castle, startling Lydia's body, Professor McGonagall decided that it was late enough. She had to rush quietly to the Gryffindor common room without getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Lydia's mind, however didn't really mind the punishment. She was rather concerned when the clock struck 11, however, because that meant in precisely 8 hours, she would have to meet Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Lydia's body was too tired to dress in pajamas. She fell face first onto the bed, fully dressed in her school robes. Lydia felt the familiar queer sensation when her body fell asleep without her mind. She saw her eyelids close, but she could also see whoever was holding her under the curse's dreams. She inferred that the person who was holding her magically hostage kept changing, because the dreams changed. The first night, the dreams consisted of Voldemort's face looking displeased, then raising a wand towards a weak character on the floor, begging. The second night, however, was of a giant snake curling out of a skull in the sky, and an angry voice yelling: " YOU IDIOT! HE'S COMING!" Lydia did not really understanfpd these dreams, but she was particularly scared during the dreams that featured Voldemort. She came to the conclusion that she did not fear Voldemort himself, but the things he was capable of. Tonight, Lydia saw no dreams from the body, and that did not really bother her. She tried to distract herself from the encounter that would occur the next day, but failed. Her body turned over in her sleep, and Lydia stared at the darkness ahead of her.

The morning came too quick. Lydia saw the light stretched out and warm her body, slowly waking Lydia's cursed form. Dressed casually, she headed down to breakfast. As usual, Lydia ate alone and was off to Hosmeade. On the dirt path that stretched on through the mountains, the Hogwarts students walked peacefully down to the shops. Friends talked and a few noisy 3rd years knocked into students, racing to be the first to Honey Dukes. Once they reached the bright little alley, the students dispersed into different directions. Lydia walked down a beaten path to where the old, creaking building swayed slightly in the fall breeze. Her body froze in fear for a moment, but then continued. Lydia's mind raced. She felt like she was going to be sick, but she had no control over her body. She began to plead mentally, but her body knocked on the door in a special pattern, which Lydia had never heard of. After a moment, the door swung open and Lydia stepped inside. Lydia's first instinct was that the room was empty, but after further inspection there was footprints leading up a set of steep stairs. She began to climb the stairs, each one giving an intimidating creak and groan. At the top of the stairs, there was another door. Lydia felt her heart beating fast. She felt like she was going to pass out. The hand shook as it went to open the door.

"Ah. Our guest has returned," Voldemort's lips curled into a sinister smile. "Wormtail," he flicked his fingers towards the small man hunched over, muttering and twitching his wand. Suddenly, Lydia's body came back to her. The sense was so overwhelming she fell to the floor. Panting, she grasped around to find something, to make her body work.

"Get up," Voldemort said, looking down at Lydia. She couldn't move yet, she was till regaining her body. "I said, GET UP!" Voldemort flicked his want and Lydia was standing stick straight, clenching her teeth to keep herself from yelling. "Well, it seems that you have been a pain around here to control," Voldemort looked around at the 12 other hooded figures sitting around at the wooden table. He sneered when he saw Wormtail still shaking in the corner. "I don't know what it is… But it wasn't particularly… Easy to keep you under the Imperius curse," Voldemort looked at the girl. "Very strange," he said. He turned around to face the Death Eaters again. "Now. We have been observing you when you had control of yourself," Voldemort began to pace the room, the footsteps echoing against the creaking floor. "Your behavior was… Unsatisfactory. Basically, you are too soft to hurt Harry," He stopped pacing. " It made us wonder, why?" Lydia, now who had control, shifted her body weight uncomfortably. "Anyways, it doesn't matter why, but you must be able to take Harry down. You're not evil. Yet," Voldemort swirled around, disapearing for a second. Lydia was confused for a minute, but then was overcome with pain. All of her worst fears and memories came swirling to her mind, and she screamed. Then, in a feeling similar to when she was under the Imperius curse, she had no control of her body, but this time, their was also less control of her mind. It all swirled away as soon as it came, and she found herself back on the floor. "That. Is how we are handling this. Be gone, Mudblood," And with a horrible realization, she knew that she had just been possessed.

Wow ok so I tried to make this whole cool lead-up and I don't know if this was considered good… I'll say it again though, COMMENT! EVEN IF IT'S A NEGATIVE I STILL APPRECIATE IT! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so school is starting back up again. Sad, I know. Spring break won't last forever, unfortunately. Thanks for reading! Hope this chapter doesn't suck!

The old, wooden building swayed dangerously in the wind, a single candle illuminated a single window two stories up. The door was already open, someone must already be inside. He entered, and climbed the stairs to the door wide open at the top. The stairs groaned and creaked, but didn't give way. He entered the room, and his dark, ruthless voice spoke clearly, " You must learn somehow. Crucio," A flash of blue light lit up the dark room, and a scream echoed throughout the house.

Harry woke up, panting. Another dream, always ending right before Harry could see the face of the victim. His scar pounded against his skull, he held a hand up to his forehead. He reached for his glasses and tried to adjust his eyes to the morning light. Ron, a bed over, was gawking at him.

"What?" Harry asked, then he noticed he was still clutching to his scar, so he causally pushed back his hair. Ron looked at him, concerned, but didn't answer. "What is it Ron?" Harry questioned again.

"Um.. Nothing…" Ron looked back down, looking somewhat frightened. Harry stared curiously at Ron, and when he said nothing more, he began to change into causal clothes, since they had classes off for Goblin Independence Day. He walked down to breakfast alone, because Ron had rushed to finish changing and was off to the Great Hall without giving Harry a second glance. Harry was rather annoyed by this. As he walked up to Gryffindor table, he overheard Ron and Hermione's hushed conversation.

"I'm telling you Hermione, somethings wrong. He's been talking in his sleep every night. But it's not his voice, it's weird. Harry's a good friend and all," Ron's voice dropped to a whisper. "But if You-Know-Who is really back, Harry has got something to do with it,"

"Ron, we know something's wrong, it's obvious his scar is bothering him, there's nothing we can d-" Hermione stopped talking when she saw Harry approach. "Oh hello Harry. Um…" Hermione dropped her gaze and became extremely interested in buttering a piece of toast. Ron didn't make eye contact with Harry, and picked at his scrambled eggs with a fork. Harry ate in silence, and finished soon. He slammed his chair in and stomped out of Great Hall. His feet kept him walking as he fumed, cussing to himself. He eventually found himself near Hagrid's house. He sat down at the foot of a tree and watched as students from all different houses strolled around and talked. Harry sighed. He looked down at the ground, with frozen dew drops clinging to the tall grass. His scar began to throb again. He pressed both his hands to the lightning-shaped scar. The vision of the creaky house formed in his mind. He was too busy trying to remain conscious to hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Er… Hi," Lydia said awkwardly. It was not her decision to go and see Harry, if it had been up to her, she would of slept in. Halfway through the night, Lydia could sense that she was not alone in her mind. Ever since the fateful night when Voldemort had made a connection in Lydia's mind, she was more afraid then ever. At any given time, Voldemort had the power to control Lydia, but unlike the Imperius curse, it was Lydia's mind bent to the actions. She had spent the night before tearing herself apart with emotion. Voldemort had said once she had enough backbone to hurt Harry, Voldemort would leave her mind alone. She was thinking about this as she approached Harry, who was clutching at his head.

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked. Harry jumped and turned to face her.

"I'm fine," Harry lied.

"No you're not," Lydia sat down next to Harry. He shifted uncomfortably away. Lydia sighed and looked up at the sky. She desperately wanted to tell him what was happening, so at least he could be prepared for what was fate for him. She felt the locket, slipped underwear her sweatshirt, tighten and painfully burn. She winced but did not say anything.

"I got to go… Somewhere," Harry stood up and walked away at a fast pace, stopping to clench his scar. Lydia felt abandoned. Just great. She thought.

" Lumos," Voldemort, surrounded by his death eaters on each side, strolled into the Department of Mysteries. He scanned the racks upon racks of milky blue orbs, some dusty, some new. He stopped when he found a particular prophecy with a yellowing tag that read: 'Harry Potter' Voldemort smirked and held his wand up to the orb, muttering an incantation. The orb immediately turned a sharp red color, and Voldemort placed it carefully back on the rack among the millions of others. As he and his death eaters laughed and walked out of the silent room, a smaller prophecy, that was placed sloppily next to the now red one, rolled off the rack and shattered on the floor.

ok so that was really bad wasn't it? I was struggling to finish this chapter, it was on short notice. I promise the next one will be better, and less rushed for certain. Comment any improvements PLEASE! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Thank you so much everyone! Views skyrocketed for the last chapter, and I was so excited that I just HAD to post a new chapter! Enjoy Chapter 8!

"Tell me Harry, everything that happened. It is extremely important that you tell the truth now," Dumbledore said forcefully. Harry was sitting across from the wise old man, who's piercing blue eyes looked directly at him. The room was as grand as ever, with many glimmering contraptions crowed onto delicate tables. Fawkes, the Phoenix that Dumbledore owns, cawed softly on his perch in the corner. Harry took a deep breath.

"I um… Was coming out of the great hall from breakfast, and I…er… Walked down near Hagrid's and sat down, and my scar hurt," Harry left out the part about his anger with Hermione and Ron. His scar had been paining him the whole day, but became extreme when Lydia approached. Unrelated. Harry thought, scooting the fancy chair legs a little. It was like he was having the nightmares again, but during he day. He had to see Dumbledore, He could not delay talking any farther. I'll apologize later for leaving Lydia. That's not important at the moment He thought.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Harry, are you sure that's all that happened?" Harry thought for a moment.

"No, professor," Harry responded.

"Very well. Harry, I appreciate you alerting me, but you did say that your scar had been hurting ever since the night of Cedric Diggory's death. There is nothing other to say then," Dumbledore politely nodded towards the door. Harry was mainly shocked at his conclusion. He had been expecting him to think of some sort of magical logic that explains why this was happening. Harry stood up, pushed in his chair, still dazed, in till he made it out of Dumbledore's office. Then he became mad. Cussing angrily, we pushed his way to the Gryffindor common room. E only stopped when he saw Ron, who ducked away from him as if he were poisonous. Harry Kay down on the bed, and sighed. Might as well get some sleep, he thought. The nightmares will wake me up again eventually.

Lydia was fuming. She sat alone at the tree, holding back tears. Harry had just left her as if she were worthless. Her stomach was pulled up into tight, flaming angry knots. She sat there for hours, trying to fight the feeling, and when she saw the sun begin to make its departure from the sky, she dusted herself off and went back to the Gryffindor common room. She was still very angry, and she could feel Voldemort trying to trick her. How she knew, she did not know, but she could feel it. She was almost to her dormitory, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You know, I don't know why your still chasing after Harry. He's got better things to do than worry about ditching you," Lydia turned around on the spot. Ginny Weasely, with her red hair flinging, had just walked into the common room. Lydia felt a surge of anger. Calm. Do not fall to her thought,

"I don't even know why you're a Gryffindor, You would make a better Hufflepuff. Seriously though," Ginny placed her hand mockingly on Lydia shoulder. "I'm trying to help you. Your heart is going to be crushed when Harry decides he likes me,"Lydia did not try to stop her anger. Lydia's head twitched, and her eyes turned a pale green. She flicked her wand, and Ginny flew across the room. She spoke in a voice that was not hers.

"Stay out of it, red head!" As soon as the phenomenon occurred, it was over, and Lydia was panting and nervous. Ginny was dazed, still in the corner. No other people were in the dormitory, luckily. Lydia looked down at her hands and back up at Ginny in horror.

"What did I just do?" Lydia was shocked. She heard the voice in the back of her head answer her. Voldemort's voice laughed evilly.

"That was anger. Felt nice? Didn't it?" She could picture Voldemort's lipless smile.

"Ginny didn't say those things… You made me hear that!" Lydia was now mad at Voldemort.

"Does it really matter? My plan has been set on wheels. Did you see the power that was unlocked through your anger? Imagine if you were Harry!"

Lydia was stuck in thought for a moment. She did feel powerful during her outburst what's wrong with you Lydia! That was horrible! Lydia thought guiltily.

"Be outside the Shrieking shack for another lesson on Saturday, Mudblood," Voldemort commanded, and Lydia fell asleep immediately.

• * *

I feel all fancy making the suspense. Well, hope this is nice. I promise that the next chapter will be one you don't want to miss! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for about a week! Got soooo busy. Soon I'm going to be finishing this story up and making a new fan fic. PLEASEEEEEE COMMENT YOUR IDEAS. I NEED ADVICE! Thanks!

As October had blown cold winds throughout the Hogwarts castle, Students rushed back to their common rooms to the quidditch sign up sheet. Tryouts were to be the same afternoon, and names were written messily all over the paper. As Lydia stumbled, tired, down the stairs, she saw the sign up sheet that had been previously crowded. Only a few gryffindors remained, chatting about what position they would play. Lydia pulled out a quill from her stack of textbooks and scribbled her name in the very corner. Secretly, ever since Lydia had been young, she dreamed of being a keeper. For the past 4 years, Lydia saved every last Knut, till she had enough to buy the Nimbus 3000. It wasn't the newest model, but it was the best she could afford. Lydia remembered that it was a Saturday, so she trudged back upstairs to get more sleep. Once in her dormitory, she quickly fell back asleep. The previous night, various nightmares had stricken Lydia, keeping her awake. This nap wasn't quite different, but when she felt the afternoon sun warm her back, she sprung awake. She heard the distant chime of the clock.

"9…10..11…12!" Lydia exclaimed, while counting the chimes. "Quidditch is in 15 minutes!"

She quickly threw on her gear and grabbed her broomstick. She ran down to the field, and by the time she got there, everyone else was already there. Panting, she sat down and up-tight captain, Oliver Wood, gave a long winded speech, and then tryouts began. Seekers went first, and Harry stood out from the rest. A 3rd year stumbled around on his broom and missed the snitch entirely, and Harry quickly obtained the little flying gold ball many times. Lydia stared in aw as Harry was able to maneuver the broom so perfectly.

The rest of the tryouts went quickly. Beaters,chasers,and finally, Keepers!

"Lydia Smith?" Read Oliver from a sheet of parchment. Lydia quickly stood up and walked over. To test out keepers, they played a small scrimmage and replaced various players to see how well they play. Lydia mounted her broom, shaking. She made her way to the goals she was supposed to guard.

"Here goes nothing," Lydia thought, biting her lip. She watched anxiously as beaters bashed quaffles around, and one on the opposing team came soaring towards the goal. Lydia, mainly acting on instinct, guarded the goals and bounced the quaffles back to the players. After about 5 minutes, she was replaced by a large 6th year girl, who's broom sank when she mounted. Lydia snickered and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She sank onto an empty couch near the fire and sighed,

"Now all I do is wait," She said to herself. She looked out the window and could see the very corner of the quidditch field. The large keeper trying out let two quaffles in before crashing into one of the goal posts. Lydia crawled back to her dormitory and collapsed. Her eyelids became heavy again, and she sank into a oddly dreamless sleep.

"I don't know! Let me go!" The woman in large glasses pleaded to the figure standing near the fire.

"You are lying. You predicted the prophecy. You know that they can be changed," Voldemort turned to face Professor Trewlany.

"It would require horribly dark magic, only a few wizards have ever been able to successfully-" Trewlany stuttered, terrified.

"Dark magic is what I do best," Voldemort smirked to himself and fingered the glowing red orb in his robe pocket.

ok, hopefully that didn't suck. I'm going somewhere with this, I think… Anywho… Please comment. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Thanks guys for reading. You guys are my baes. Hahaha. Enjoy

Lydia woke up earlier then usual the day after quidditch tryouts. She rushed down her dormitory steps to the common room, where she struggled to squeeze between excited Gryffindor students, all crowded along the new announcement posted. Quickly, Lydia read the list. She skipped to the last paragraph on the parchment.

Keeper:

Lydia Smith

She squealed with joy and jumped up and down. Yes! She thought, she had made the team! The first practice is…today! But..today is also a Hogsmeade visit day. Oh well… I'll make it work,Lydia thought, too excited to care. She ran back up to her room, while passing the large keeper who was at tryouts who was glaring at Lydia. Lydia smirked and strode back. She spent the few hours before the practice cleaning her broomstick. Particularly checking the broom for any mistake, she placed it down and wiped the polish from her hands on the carpet,which cleaned itself instantly.

"I love Hogwarts," she sighed and got up to change into practice clothes. She joined the other teammates at the field, and soon, they were in the air playing. Lydia hovered over the three goalposts, waiting for quaffles to pass. She occasionally saw Harry diving and chasing after a practice snitch; the real one was only used for games ever since the Weasley twins hid it in their pockets to mess with Harry. Lydia was getting bored quickly. One of the chasers was hit in the side of the head by a bludger when they were too busy staring at a passing Ravenclaw going to Hogsmeade with her friends. Lydia laughed.

"Wait, Hogsmeade!" Lydia remembered with panic. She dove down and hastily dismounted, tripping and skinning her knee. She got up and began to run back.

"Hey! Get back here! Practice isn't over!" Oliver Wood called angrily after Lydia, who disappeared over a hill. She threw her broom down in the broom shed and ran to the Shrieking shack.

"Can't…can't…be late…" Lydia panted. She took a shortcut through a path near the Forbidden Forest. The dirt path was barely visible, and the trees made a dark canopy. Lydia kept running, not looking back. She felt the locket, which was unmoving for the longest time, began to thud painfully. Lydia tripped over a gnarly root, the locket began to cut into her skin. Lydia tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in her ankle wouldn't let her. She began to cry, knowing what would happen.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Voldemort stormed about the shack.

"I…I don't know my lord," wormtail quivered, watching as Voldemort stopped pacing.

"She's lucky we need her. She would be DEAD if she wasn't needed to change the prophecy," Voldemort stared at ancient chair.

"Yes, yes sir. Then you can kill her…after the prophecy," Wormtail looked nervously to the unconscious Professor Trewlany.

Okay so the finale will be soon and I may make a new fan fic soon… Comment if I should continue longer,,, thanks peeps


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So my fanfic is doing really well! Almost 900 reads! (Probably not that impressive but I think so) I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon… If this chapter gets 1000 reads I will start a new fan fic about the life of a certain…secondary character. (Not saying who) Thanks guys!**

Lydia has never been as scared as she was. Sprawled helpless among the forbidden forest floor, ankle throbbing and twisted at an odd angle, she couldn't think straight. The locket struck sharp blows against her chest, cutting holes through her shirt like knives. A sudden headache overtook her mind, and a clear vision was all she could she or hear.

 _"She can't possibly be arrogant enough to be late. Something had to have happened,"_

 _"M…my lord… Maybe shes forgotten,"_

 _"Don't be stupid Wormtail! It's obvious… Her trust has wavered. She's with Potter,"_

 _K"How do you know, sir? S…she doesn't know the plan yet,"_

 _"Then we will put the plan into action immediately. You know what to do,"_

 _"Yes master,"_

The vision stopped. Lydia was sweating heavily. What plan? She thought.

"Well I can't just stay here," Lydia said to herself, she switched her weight to her left foot and tried again to stand, resulting in her crying with pain. She looked towards the sky with tears in her eyes and saw dusk setting in. I'm going to die like this. Not doing something noble, not saving a life, but dying rushing to be the puppet of Voldemort. Lydia thought. A wave of guilt rushed over her. She was going to aid in the help of killing her childhood crush because she was afraid of her own death. Lydia looked at the dirt.

"I'm no Gryffindor… I'm the biggest coward there is," Lydia sighed and felt angry. "No. It's not too late," Ignoring the pain, Lydia slowly stood up. She drew her wand and performed a messy healing charm. It let her walk, but didn't fix all of the pain. She faced the Shrieking shack and began to hobble her way towards her almost guaranteed death.

Voldemort paced the graveyard anxiously. This reminded him too much of his defeat a year before. A flock of crows soared from the ground as he approached Wormtail, who was busying himself checking everything.

"Where is everyone. Where. Is. Everyone," Voldemort said, losing his temper slowly. Wormtail, who was bent over a pile of firewood, jumped up.

"I summoned them all, my lord," Wormtail pulled back his sleeve and pointed to the mark which was burning a black color.

"But why aren't they here yet!" Voldemort's eyes glinted red, and Wormtail knew this was a warning.

"I'm sure… They're just… Uh…" Wormtail struggled for an answer that would satisfy his master. Suddenly, 8 or 9 black billowing cloaks cracked into sight. Voldemort did not look happy to see them.

"Why did you not respond the VERY SECOND you felt the burn of your Mark?! Do we need to re-brand them!" Voldemort was livid, but he needed his supporters. The Death eaters shuddered at the thought of rebranding the Dark Marks upon their arms.

"The plan I have told you about is to be put into action," Many death eaters threw wild, scared looks into Voldemort's direction.

"My…my lord! We… We are not ready!" Sputtered Malfoy.

"Yes we are," Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out a red orb, now with a long rip along the side of it. The death eaters be again to laugh, because victory was in their minds.

Ok so that was part 1 of the finale… Next chapter will end this, sad, but I can't keep the story going forever! Updating tomorrow, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not posting! Sadly, all good things have to end, and this will be the final chapter of this story. As of the last chapter, this story had about 1,000 reads, 3 favorites, 5 followers, and 4 comments. As I am new to the fan fic environment, this is pretty amazing for my first story… I think? Anyways, thank you for supporting everything, And I present to you the final chapter.

…

Oh! I almost forgot! I'm writing a new fan fic! Making the first chapter right after I post this one! Please check it out! Will be called Ron's Story by DatCrazyHorseGirl! Thanks!

Lydia had managed to hobble her way to the tall, teetering old building. Wincing, she reached for the doorknob. She stepped inside, expecting pain from Voldemort, but there was nothing alive in the shack. Curious, Lydia looked around. Maybe they left? She thought hopefully. She searched the house for any clues, but gave up quickly. She sank down into an uncomfortable splintering wooden chair. She peered at the table, and saw a wrinkled piece of parchment, rolling up in the corners, lying.

"Lumos," she murmured, and a small light appeared at the top of her wand. Looking at the paper, she tried to read letters that seemed to be written in another language. She reached out to smooth the parchment, when a nasty feeling like a hook pulling her incredibly fast struck behind her stomach. The shack began to spin, and Lydia couldn't let go of the paper. The awkward feeling left almost as soon as it came, leaving her feeling dazed.

"W-wha was that?" She thought to her self, taking in the spinning landscape, which she had never been before. Portkey, a voice in the back of her head whispered evilly, remembering a history of magic lesson.

"Oh course, but…why here?" She considered this as she swept dirt away from her now ripped and dirty Qudditch robes. She began to walk about, confused. It was a forest, with soggy ground and scattered pine trees that thinned. She smelled sulfur in the air, so she follows her instinct. She realized her ankle was hurting less, which was odd. "I didn't think portkeys had healing properties…" Lydia thought, doubtful. Eventually, she saw a black lake, stretching as far as she could see, and, to her left, Hogwarts! Excited, she began to cross to the edge of the water, then looked down, uncertain. She wouldn't be able to swim; she had never learned. She searched her brain for a solution, but couldn't think of anything. "Why I'm not in Ravenclaw," she thought, "only thing I'm good at thinking is for Qudditch," she said. Sighing. Wait… Quidditch! She exclaimed. Her mind raced back to the Triwizard Tournament from last year. Harry Potter had used a spell to summon his broom. Maybe she could try!

"What was the spell?" She thought back to charms lessons, but nothing about summoning charms came to mind. She paced back and forth. "Was it…. Aggo?" She swished her wand, but nothing happened. "Hmm… Agcio?," This time, a live duck flew from her wand and landed with a splash the the lake. She worked through many spells as the duck disappeared below the surface of the murky water. "Cio? Axio? GODDAMNIT!" She through her wand in frustration, but quickly pocketed it. She kicked over a small rock, not expecting anything, when it rolled to a larger rock which hit into another rock, and on and on. A rock the size of a boulder was sunk into the water, and after a few seconds, out popped an ancient looking bridge. "Huh. That was pretty cool," she wasted no time bounding the length of the bridge, looking hopeful for the first time in months, I can still stop Voldemort! She thought. It's not too late!

…

"Imperio," Lucious Malfoy pointed his wand at an unsuspecting Professor Flitwick, who convinced a confused Professor McGonagall to gather the students early for a feast. Nonetheless, she obliged, and soon students from all houses were filing into the Great Hall. Voldemort waited on the very border between Hogwarts. He could not enter without the protection core spell being broken. Malfoy (Sr.) however, was a parent, so he could enter whenever he pleased. Voldemort smiled. His plan was working perfectly. A possessed Flitwick will allow Malfoy right to the Core Spell, which he will disable, leaving Voldemort free to enter. "Getting an advantage on Potter, the Mudblood gets killed," Voldemort recited his plan to himself. He looked up to see a purple spell cracking, like a shell. There was a sharp Crack! And Voldemort took a step into the school he hadn't been to in 50 years.

…

"Students will report to the Great Hall 2 hours earlier, a last minute feast has been put together by Professor Flitwick to celebrate high O.W.L.S," Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the corridor. Harry, along with the rest of the Quidditch team, Had just finished practice. Still wondering why Lydia had just run off, he went to meet Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, Harry. How was practice?" Ron asked.

"It was ok," Harry decided to leave the part about Lydia running away out. It wasn't that big of a deal, she probably was just feeling sick.

"Enough about Quidditch, there's a feast now! I hope that it's a sign that we had all gotten great O.W.L.S!" Hermione rambled on, with neither Ron or Harry listening, They took their seats with the rest of the Gryffindor table, and waited for the golden goblets and plates to magically fill with food. As they were waiting, Harry was trying to teach Ron a muggle game 'Rock, Paper, and scissors' but Ron didn't like the fact no Rocks, paper, or scissors were actually involved. Becoming bored, Harry leaned in and asked Hermione, "Where is the food?" She sighed and answered:

"I'm not sure Harry, but you're not going to starve," She pulled out a book and began to read. Harry glanced up at the staff table, and saw the teachers huddled in a group, talking confused, except for Professor Flitwick, who was staring glassy eyed at the ceiling. Professor McGonagall rushed off to the kitchens, when a definite boom as if from a cannon rattled throughout the Great Hall. Students stopped their conversations, looking around for the source of the noise. Another crack and boom emerged. Students began to jump up, worried. A third sound rattled, and the corner of the Great Hall roof fell in. Students, panicked began to run for their lives away from the commotion. Voldemort and his Death eaters stride through, hexing at random. Few students were hit and crippled. Harry's scar was paining him so bad it was almost blinding. He grabbed Ron and Hermione's arm, and pulled them, running, to the exit. He could hear Bellatrix's cackling, and the shattering of millions of glasses and plates as curses and hexes bounced around. Harry stopped running.

"What the BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted hysterically.

"I don't know! My scar wasn't even hurting that bad in till now!" Harry shouted back. "Look. We need to get everyone to safety, it's me he wan-"

"Harry!" Lydia ran up to him, panting. "Voldemort-cough- here. Had-"

"We know!" Hermione sounded upset at the lack of news.

"H-he has a plan. D-doesn't want to kill," Lydia was growing lightheaded. She had ran the entire way, even with a leg injury. She lost her balance and almost fell, but Harry caught her.

"What do you mean, he 'doesn't want to kill'?" Said Harry.

"D-doesn't want to kill…you. Prophecy, c-curse," Lydia's eyesight was growing harder to see. She didn't realize her leg was bleeding so much.

"How do you know this?" Harry questioned, confused. Lydia looked down at her leg, which was bloodstained. A sudden crash brought the great hall doorway, which had been sealed, came crashing down.

"Well…well…well," Voldemort walked forwards. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all drew there wands.

"Do you really think that will be useful?" Voldemort laughed dryly. All of his death eaters had surrounded them.

"What do you want?" Harry said bravely. Shifting his weight in prepare for laughed again.

"Did you fail to realize, one year ago today, you made your escape from me. It's been a while to plan," Painful memories of Cedric Diggory's death flashed through his mind. His scars pain reared again, but he ignored it.

"What plan?" Harry scowled.

"A better person to ask is the Mudblood over there," Voldemort pointed at Lydia, but both Hermione and her jumped.

"I-I," Lydia began, but was too weak to finish. The gash on her leg hadn't stopped bleeding, and blood pooled on the floor. Harry looked back at Voldemort, furious.

"What. Plan," he repeated.

"What plan," mimicked Bellatrix, but dropped laughing when Voldemort gave her a look.

"Haven't you wondered why the mudblood was acting strange this year, almost… A new,profound interested in you?" Voldemort asked Harry, who considered this for a moment. When Harry didn't answer, Voldemort continued.

"She's been working with me,Harry," Voldemort smirked at Harry's shocked expression.

"D-don't listen," Lydia coughed.

"You're lying," Harry braved. This made Voldemort, and followed by a few death eaters laugh.

"She wanted to kill you worse then I ever wanted to. Practically begged, but I made her stick with the plan," Voldemort lied. Harry was starting to believe him. Voldemort could tell.

"Kill her Harry. It's destiny. Kill her and let your dark powers free,,"Voldemort pulled the ruined prophecy from his robe. Harry dropped his wand and turned around. Horror struck, Hermione and Ron both backed away, Lydia closed her eyes and waited for death. When nothing happened, she looked up and saw Harry wink. He spun around again suddenly.

"EXPELIAMOS!" Harry shouted at a surprised Voldemort. They began to duel, but Harry had the advantage. Voldemort dissapeared into a swirling black cloud, followed by the death eaters, which were scared.

"Is…he dead?" Asked Hermione.

"Dunno. Doubt it, but I'm sure he'll be back," Harry said.

…

2 months later.

Gryffindor had won the Qudditch Cup, with a champion keeper and team. As the gryffindors whooped and hollered as the team made there way back on the last day of school, Lydia was found kissing David Chase, a Ravenclaw in the corridor. Needless to say, she had gotten over her childhood crush on Harry. After the feast, Lydia, joined with David, Harry, Ron, and Hermione,(they had all became great friends after the incident) to walk out towards the Threstrals pulling the black, old carriages. Lydia thought to herself, This was the most crazy year I've ever had, but I wouldn't want a normal one for anything. Then, she thought, That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever thought. They pointed at the scarlet engine puffing smoke in the distance. Lydia was finally happy.

The end.

So, I'm really upset right now, but that was my FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! Like I said earlier, I'm starting a new story, called Ron's Story. Please check it out. I have become in love practically of writing like this, thank you for all of your support, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
